To Quiet the Storm
by Zoeyz
Summary: Anna stumbles into one of Elsa's nightmares. Literally.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Frozen_

**A/N:** _This is for the fun of Elsanna week with the prompt nightmare._

* * *

To Quiet the Storm

White. It was vivid and bright and all around. It was vast and went as far as the eye could see, yet soon took shape. Yes, now it was something. Snow! It was so bright for the sun forced its way through the clouds, bringing a striking blue sky despite the weather.

Anna squinted, looking out in the painfully white abyss. For the longest time it was just the bright snow; but then she heard the howling. It was distant, then sudden. It whipped snow up before she had time to shield her face. Winter's bitter chill slapped her cheek, causing Anna to duck her head. Fat, white flakes became caught up in the labors of the wind, swirling up and down and all around the poor girl. What was she doing in this blizzard? How did she end up here?

Anna twirled, looking for something, but everything was white. Even the sky was white. All around her, she couldn't find a source of anything except for nothing.

A blue flicker weaved between the flurries of snow. Anna pursued the flicker until it was no longer a flicker but a shape, a building, with spirals rising from it. There before her, stood a massive cerulean ice palace. To Anna's surprise, the doors to the castle were open. Shouldn't doors be closed? She proceeded regardless and at least while inside the palace, she was safe from the storm outside.

"Conceal, don't feel."

However, Anna did not account for the storm on the inside.

Elsa paced back and forth in the room, surprisingly not getting tangled in the train of her icy cape. She clutched her forehead in her hands as she chanted. The shade of the room dimmed to a darker blue while a red glow bled from the ceiling. Spikes slid out of walls, growing in size as Elsa continued to pace back and forth.

"Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't _feel._"

But how can one not feel?

Anna had watched enough and called out to her sister.

"Elsa?"

"Anna!"

Her voice sounded alarmed as Elsa stood near the foot of the stairs, her body turned away, looking ready to launch.

"Elsa?"

"Anna, you shouldn't be here. It's not safe!" Elsa warned.

"But I'm not afraid." She answered mechanically.

Anna tried approaching Elsa, but the blonde took off up the stairs. The younger girl pitched forward then too, running after her. Blue faded to green which faded to yellow and walls seemed to take on a menacing glow. At the top of the stairs, Anna caught sight of Elsa's train going up the second flight to the left. She followed hastily, tripping over one step, but caught herself.

"Elsa!" Anna called to her sister at the top of the stairs.

The Elsa standing before her was different from the previous. Her once fetching icy gown was replaced with the old, teal dress with long black sleeves. There was her magenta cape billowing behind her and she stopped, turning to face her sister. Elsa's chest moved rapidly as she drew her hands to her neck, her _gloved_ hands. Upon seeing the gloves, Anna's knees went weak and she fell back slightly.

"Elsa what-,"

"Anna, please." Elsa begged, motioning for Anna to stay back. "You're not safe! Not near me! Just stay away."

A blue swirl captured the air around Elsa's hand, gravitating to her palm before launching toward the redhead. Anna yelped and ducked forward, barely dodging the blast. Elsa lifted her hand, staring at it with wide, horrified eyes.

"Elsa," Anna began softly as she stood.

The blonde whipped her head up, her lip trembling. Anna tried approaching the girl slowly, but Elsa just backed away, clasping her hands together so tightly even the fabric strained.

"Just let me in, please. I can help you. Elsa-,"

But the blonde wasn't listening. Her head swayed from side to side, yet her eyes stayed trained on Anna. With every step forward, Elsa would take a step back. This went on for minutes. Anna's eyes kicked up to her sister as she stopped, calculating the distance between them. Impulsively, the redhead launched forward then, closing the gap. Elsa gasped and turned away. Her cape flew in the air as if to shield herself further from Anna; however, even through the thick fabric, her hand found Elsa's shoulder. Her fingers barely grasped Elsa's arm before the blonde violently tore away. A magenta sea flooded Anna's vision, covering Elsa and the room.

As the cape fell to the floor, Anna witnessed another change. Elsa was shorter now. She wore a navy dress and white gloves. Her braid barely grazed her shoulders.

Anna held her breath. She was so close to Elsa now. All she had to do was reach out and she could comfort her.

"No!" Elsa screeched.

Anna's hand stretched before her and she blinked, wondering when she had raised it.

"Elsa, please," Anna whispered, her voice so small and pleading.

A tear came down one cheek then the other, but they crystallized and fell off Elsa's chin as frozen pebbles. Her gloved fists hung rigidly by her sides before she wrapped them around her torso, hugging herself.

"I don't want to hurt you." Elsa cried, her voice equally as small.

"You won't hurt-,"

"Monster! Monster!"

A short man in heels wearing sophisticated attire stood, pointing his bony finger at Elsa. It was the Duke of Weselton. His two thugs stood behind him. They held their crossbows up and targeted the little girl. Screams echoed in her ears, and Anna turned opposite of the Duke to find a child pressed to his mother's bosom. It wasn't just the mother though; there were tens maybe even hundreds of people all around them, all staring and drawing back.

_Slink._

The sound of smooth metal slipping out of its confines caused Anna's heart to drop. Standing behind Elsa was _him. _With his red hair and gleaming eyes, he raised his sword. The blonde whirled around, digging her fingers into her arm as she hugged herself tighter.

"No," Anna finally found her voice. "No! No!" Anna found her feet. She was running. Was it fast enough? The crowd gave a cry, the crossbows clicked, and the sword came down. Anna tackled Elsa, drawing her in and shielding her from the terrors of the world. She pressed the girl to herself, waiting for the pain of the sword and the arrow, maybe even a jeer and cheer from the crowd, but it was silent. Anna looked up. She was alone in the white expanse again. In her arms there was a doll wearing a green dress, but it was not Elsa. Where had her sister gone?

Anna looked around and behind her stood a door.

Or perhaps, _the_ door.

It stood tall and solitary, not hinged to anything. There was not a wall on either side accompanying it, nor was there a ceiling confining it. The door itself seemed to grow larger and larger, for it wasn't caged anymore. Anna swallowed, taking in the daunting sight as shadows danced behind it. Compared to the white-wooded beast, Anna looked small. She was like the doll in her arms compared to the sight before her.

Anna gasped.

Yes, there was a doll in her arms. It was Elsa's doll. Elsa needed her.

The door drew back then as did the shadows. It was no longer a beast, but just a barrier. Her hand found the knob, turning it gingerly, and slowly pushed it open. The door faded as the room came into focus. It was Elsa's bedroom. Olaf was there, unmoving. His stance was open, stick arms poking straight out from his sides, and his black eyes never focused. Anna heard small cries coming from further in the room.

Anna crept forward and look behind the snowman, finding a small pile of snow sprawled all around, no bigger than a rug. A small child sat there with her knees drawn in and her arms wrapped around her legs. A snow wall circled the girl, no higher than Anna's shin. The redhead knelt down beside the snowman and softened her eyes.

"Hey," she whispered.

The little girl jumped and turned her head, startled by Anna's presence. Thankfully, she didn't bolt. Her cheeks were splotchy and the tears running down them remained liquid. Anna's slender fingers reached out to the little girl, but she shied away and pushed herself against the far wall of the snow-fort.

Anna frowned. "Do you know who I am?"

The little girl nodded.

"Okay," Anna brought her arm in and reached out again with doll in hand. "I'm here for you, Elsa. Everything's going to be okay. You're not a monster."

The little girl's eyes widened slightly, but she just shook her head from side to side.

"Don't believe me? Look," Anna leaned forward and tilted her head. Her red hair fell forward, shielding her view from Elsa, but she heard a gasp. "That's right. It's gone. Love thaws." Anna dangled the doll out again and a small hand grabbed it this time. Elsa took it and pressed it gently to her chest.

"I've missed you, Elsa. I know you still have nightmares and I know you still have doubts, but you are a wonderful Queen. You're a wonderful sister. And I love you," Anna finished with open arms.

Elsa's lip trembled as she rushed forward, tripping over the snowdrift, but Anna caught her and the little girl fell into her embrace with ease. Elsa crawled on top of Anna's lap and buried her face deep in the redhead's neck.

"Shh," Anna hushed soothingly. "I've got you, Elsa."

It was like a click. It was something, a feeling. It was full circle. Anna patted the girl's back and kissed her forehead. She held her for as long as Elsa needed and more. Finally, the little girl pulled away and rubbed her nose with the back of her arm. There was a vacant look in her sapphire eyes as she gazed past Anna. The redhead turned to follow her stare, but found nothing.

"The storm," Elsa breathed. "It's quiet when your near."

"It can be quiet all the time, you know." Anna said slowly.

"How?" Elsa's little eyebrows drew together.

"I'm going to tell you a secret." Anna leaned in close to Elsa. "You will forget what people say about you and you may even forget the things they do to you, but you will never forget how they make you feel."

"I'm confused," Elsa's voice came out a whine, not understanding what her sister was getting at.

Anna giggled. "You will forget I lied when you asked if you snored. You will forget I ate the last of your chocolates."

Little Elsa half glared and half pouted at this information.

"But you will never forget that-,"

"...that I love you?"

Anna blinked, surprised.

"Yeah," Anna smiled. "That I love you. I mean, that you love me. Not that I don't love you because I do. Very much. I mean-,"

Snow pelted Anna's face, and she blinked a second time. Elsa stood a few inches away, tossing a snow ball in her hands, and wearing a playful smirk on her lips. Anna was prepared for a fight, but she wasn't prepared for the girl to charge. Elsa collided with Anna, and they fell back against the snow as flakes flew up into Anna's vision and then everything went black.

"I love you too." Elsa's words ghosted in her ear. It warmed her from her very core, but Anna realized it was the weight of the blankets and the heat off her sister beside her that also contributed to the warmth. Her eyes slid open slowly, waking up from the dream.

"Anna?" Elsa was looking down at her in confusion. "Why is there snow on your head? I didn't do that, did I?"

"No, no." Anna admitted sheepishly. "I just... I just visited and old friend, that's all."

Elsa stared at her for a long moment before opening her mouth and closing it once again.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Do I really snore?"

Anna floundered at first, but slid out a convincing lie.

Elsa's jaw clenched. "You ate my chocolates?"

Anna sank lower underneath the blankets as Elsa glared down at her.

"Just don't forget that you love me."

Elsa rolled her eyes, sinking next to her sister under the blankets. She placed her hand on Anna's cheek, and smiled when their eyes connected.

"Never."


End file.
